


Hospital Visits (Baby Ilhoonie)

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Series: The BTOVIXX family [6]
Category: BTOB, K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, btovixx family, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Baby Ilhoon may just be like his appa: stubborn.





	Hospital Visits (Baby Ilhoonie)

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than I thought it to be...

A couple of days after Hongbin’s birthday, Minkwang baby number three decided it was time to come into the world. So, just like last time, they dropped the kids off at Hakyeon and Leo’s with the promise of calling as soon as the baby arrives.

“Don’t worry about us, the kids will be fine,” Leo said while they’re all standing at the doorway.

“Thanks a lot Leo,” Eunkwang thanked him but Leo waved him off. He then crouched down to his kids and ruffled their hair.

“You two be good for your uncles okay? We’ll be back soon,” he told them and Changsub smiled.

“Baby coming? Daddy ok?” Hyunsik asked worriedly, with such innocence. Eunkwang looked to his son with a warm smile.

“Daddy will be fine, he’s done this before remember? You just play with your friends and baby will here soon,” he assured Hyunsik. The little kid nodded his head and hugged his appa. After hugging Changsub, Eunkwang gave them kisses and waved goodbye as he got in the car and left for the hospital. The car ride was a calm one (compared to the first time where Eunkwang was a flustering mess, but he won’t tell you that), and when they reached the hospital, Minhyuk was still able to walk on his own. The nurse helped Minhyuk settle in before she left them be, while an antsy Eunkwang started pacing.

“Must you do that every time?” Minhyuk wondered out loud. Eunkwang stopped and looked at his husband.

“I’m just getting rid of the nerves and excitement now so I can be there for you later,” he reasoned with a smile. Minhyuk may or may not have melted right then and there, even when he knew that when time comes, Eunkwang won’t be in the room with him. The doctor came in about half an hour later to check on the progress.

“Oh...” Minhyuk and Eunkwang both looked at the doctor in slight alarm.

“Is something wrong?” Eunkwang asked; the little waver in his voice evident to everyone in the room.

“It seems the baby is not in position yet,” the doctor answered as he felt Minhyuk’s stomach.

“See, the baby’s head is here...” he pressed gently down on his stomach, near his ribs to show them. “...and his feet are here, when it should be the other way round,” his hands moved further down. When he looked at the two expectant fathers he could see the worry in their eyes.

“At this stage –since there’s a little more time on our hands – I would leave him and see if he turns himself but if after some time he doesn’t, we’ll have to see if we can move him from out here,” the doctor explained and Eunkwang got slightly more worried.

“And if he can’t be turned?” the question left his lips before he could think about it.

“We’ll get to that when it comes hmm?” the doctor answered, avoiding is question not wanting to worry them more. “Is there anything else I can get for you? Got any more questions?”

Eunkwang looked to Minhyuk and seeing his deflated look, he shook his head and with that the doctor left them be. Without hesitation, Eunkwang pulled Minhyuk close and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

»»»

It was the next day when Minhyuk was getting irritated at himself. Nothing he was doing for the past however many hours was helping and he could feel he was at wits end. Eunkwang on the other hand, was the most calm anyone had ever seen, which to anyone who was close to him is an alarming sight. He decided that his other half needed a pick me up, so he made a phone call and waited patiently for the pick me up to arrive.

Soon enough, there was a soft knock on the door and in walked Leo with Changsub and Hyunsik. Leo smiled at Eunkwang and he noticed that Minhyuk was sporting a wide smile too.

“Aigoo my babies...” he reached his arms out as Changsub made his way slowly to the bed. Eunkwang helped him up onto it and he cuddled up close to Minhyuk.

“Thanks for bringing them Leo-ssi,” Eunkwang thanked him and Leo nodded.

“I take it the baby doesn’t want to come out?” he asked with a slight frown. Minhyuk mirrored his expression and answered:

“Oh, he wants out, he just doesn’t quite understand how...” Leo tried to give him an encouraging smile but he figured it wouldn’t help any.

“Where’s Hakyeonnie?” Minhyuk asked as he took Hyunsik from him.

“Oh, he’s downstairs with the kids, he’ll be up soon,”

“Have you boys been behaving for your uncles??” Eunkwang asked his sons as they sat mumbling to Minhyuk.

“Yes appa...uncle Hakyeon gave us cookies!” Changsub exclaimed with a big smile.

“Really? Did you say thank you??” Changsub nodded his head just as Hakyeon knocked and entered the room.

“Hi Hakyeonnie,” Minhyuk greeted him with a warm smile.

“Hi Minhyuk-ah...hanging in there??” he asked as he took a seat on the other side of the bed with Hongbin in his lap. The other kids now on the floor, playing with what little toys they had.

“Barely, this baby is really stubborn. Must be following his appa’s footsteps!” Minhyuk joked and Eunkwang held a fake look of hurt.

“Are you saying I’m stubborn?!” his voice slightly higher than normal.

“Well I’m not saying you’re not...” Leo and Hakyeon laughed and Eunkwang pouted.

“So what’s the verdict then?”

“We’re scheduled for an operation this afternoon whether he’s turned or not, but it would obviously help if he was turned,”

They stayed talking for about twenty minutes before Leo spoke up.

‘Well, we shouldn’t stay long, you need your rest,” Leo said to them and Changsub groaned from where he was sitting on the bed.

“But uncle Woonie...” he whined out. “...I miss papa...” his pout prominent and all the adults cooed inside.

“Just a few more minutes, ok?  Then you have to go back with uncles...” Minhyuk whispered to him calmly, his hand running through Changsub’s soft locks.

“Papa...! Brother not here yet!” poor Changsub protested some more. Minhyuk pulled Changsub closer and gave him a tight hug.

“Your brother will be here tomorrow morning, I promise,” he told him, with a small kiss to his crown.

“Bwo-wer?” they all hear Hyunsik call out from his spot.

“It’s brother, sweetie...and yes, he’ll be here tomorrow,” Minhyuk answered him with a smile.

“But only if Subbie promises he’ll go home with uncles today,” Changsub is then quick to answer his papa.

“I promise papa! Subbie promises!” Leo and Hakyeon laugh, silently thanking the Seo’s for having such a nice mannered child.

“Thank you again so so much for looking after them for us! Sorry you have to keep them another night,” Eunkwang thanked them, and Hakyeon just waved them off.

“Don’t mention it; they’re such adorable kids to look after. Plus we're close to family now, it’s no big deal!” he said with a big smile. Minhyuk’s eyes welled up with tears as he hugged Changsub once more.

“Boys, stay good for uncles ok? And play nice with each other,” he reminded his boys and they both nodded. Hyunsik got up and motioned for someone to lift him up to the bed and when Eunkwang placed him next to Minhyuk, he gave him a really big hug.

“We’ll see you both tomorrow ok??” both Eunkwang and Minhyuk kissed their boys goodbye.

“Come on kids, say goodbye to your uncles,” Leo ushered his boys forward and they boy sloppy kissed Minhyuk and Eunkwang and waved enthusiastically at them.

“Bye guys, rest up Minni ok?” Hakyeon said his goodbye.

“Will do. Eunkwangie will message you later,” and with all the goodbyes done, they left the room as quietly as a family of four kids could.

»»»

That night, after Leo and Hakyeon had put the kids to bed, Leo’s phone vibrated in its spot. He dried his hands on a tea towel and went to check on it.

_From: Kwangie_

_Baby Ilhoonie wants to say hello to his uncles! He arrived at 6.13!_

_> photo of baby Ilhoon attached<_

Leo clicked on the photo and he couldn’t help notice how much he looked like Minhyuk, Ilhoon’s eyes big and bright.

“What are you smiling at by yourself over there??” Hakyeon asked curiously, his eyebrow rose as he put away the last of the clean dishes. Leo walked over and showed him the photo and Hakyeon jumped up and down in joy.

“Awww such a beautiful name!” Leo back hugged him and placed his hands over Hakyeons on the phone as he began to type out a reply.

_To: Kwangie_

_Thank goodness he looks nothing like you or he wouldn’t be so cute..._

Leo smirked at his reply, which earned him a light slap from Hakyeon. They both giggled and when they read the message Eunkwang sent back, they laughed some more.

_From: Kwangie_

_Hey! I can be cute too!_

_> photo of Eunkwang trying to be cute<_

_To: Kwangie_

_Your kids must be so embarrassed by you...we’ll see you sometime tomorrow..._

_From: Kwangie_

_My kids think I’m the greatest thank you very much! We’ll see you when we see you_

_To: Kwangie_

_Send love to Minhyuk...goodnight!_

The next morning, Changsub woke up with a lot of energy. He was practically bouncing off the walls when Hakyeon walked in into the spare room he shared with Hyunsik.

“Someone’s excited I see...”

“Uncle Yeonnie! Uncle Yeonnie! Baby brother! He’s here, he’s here!” Hakyeon laughed at the excitement coming from Changsub and playfully tackled him to the bed before he actually broke anything.

“Want to see a picture??” he asked and Changsub’s eyes lit up.

“Uh huh!”

“Only if you promise to quiet down ok?”

“I promise! Please...” Hakyeon took his phone out and opened the photo, showing it to Changsub.

“Awwwww....” Changsub cooed at the photo, smiling widely at it. He hugged the phone tight before he got up and scrambled over to where Hyunsik was just about awake.

“Sikkie, Sikkie!! Look, baby brother!” he shook his brother and showed him the photo.

“Baby bwower?” he looked at the photo and smiled.  “Sikkie big now??”

“Uh huh, Sikkie big brother now,” Hakyeon watched the interaction between the two and couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

»»»

When Hakyeon arrived at Minhyuk’s room with the kids later that day, all the parents could see was a big walking bear coming into the room. Behind said bear was Changsub who was holding hands with Ken and behind them was Hakyeon with baby Hongbin.

Minhyuk and Eunkwang smiled at them but still eyed the walking teddy bear, before a pair of familiar eyes peeked from the behind.

“I thought I was going crazy for a second there,” Eunkwang mumbled as Hakyeon moved to say hello to Minhyuk.

“You’re already crazy...” Minhyuk smirked from the bed. Hyunsik walked over to Eunkwang and lifted the bear towards him.

“Appa!”

“Why don’t you give that to your baby brother huh...” he said as he picked Hyunsik up and started walking to the hospital bassinet. They all carefully crowded around the bassinet, cooing at the baby, who looked at them all with curiosity.

“Hoonie!” both Ken and Changsub called out, the baby wriggling about happily on his back.

“Papa...” Ken called out to Hakyeon. He looked down and noticed how wide his son’s eyes got.

“I want brother papa,” he said innocently. Hakyeon crouched to his level and smiled.

“You got a brother sweetie...you have Hongbin,” he said as he bounced said baby in his arms.

“But I want ‘nother one!” Both Minhyuk and Eunkwang laughed while Hakyeon’s eyes widened much like Ken’s did earlier. He swallowed nervously as he feels his cheeks reddened. Clearing his throat, he answered:

“Why don’t you ask appa when he gets home,”


End file.
